


Good Dog

by merildis



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dave is a good dog, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Face Slapping, Hal is bad at hiding his porn habits, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merildis/pseuds/merildis
Summary: As it turns out, sometimes your partner catching you looking at porn can be a good thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i would try to explain myself here but honestly i have none. i. i just really wanted to write some petplay smut so here we are (enjoy!!)

Hal is _bored._ Sifting through piles of data is only entertaining for so long, and he’s already been at it for hours. So, it’s not entirely his fault when his attention starts wandering, looking for more, well, _interesting_ things to do with his time.

"What’s that?” David’s voice is suddenly behind him. Hal starts, flips to another tab as quickly as he can, but the mischievous look on Dave’s face when he twists around tells him the damage is already done.

Hal covers his face with his hands and groans. “It’s nothing.” He doesn’t know how he missed the sound of the door – he should have realized Dave would be home from the store soon, but he was too engrossed in his “entertainment” to notice.

Dave has already retreated to the kitchen, sorting through the handful of bags he brought home and putting things away. “Dunno, seemed to me like you were enjoying yourself,” Dave’s words are punctuated by the sound of the refrigerator closing and the rustle of a paper bag. “Oh yeah, I got those chips you like,” a bag rustles, a cabinet opens and shuts with a bang, “and more soda.” The second statement is made with a little more disdain, bookended by the opening and closing of the refrigerator door once more.

Right. Hal grabs the blanket on the back of the couch and tosses it over his lap to conceal the hard-on he didn't quite realize was so visible. “Thanks,” his response is thin, tinged with hope that Dave will drop the subject and move on if he doesn’t say anything more about it.

Dave does not drop the subject and move on. Instead, he drops onto the couch next to Hal and grins at him. “Come on, Hal,” Dave leans in and Hal twists his laptop screen away. “You can hide it from me all you want but you can’t hide that blush, nerd.” He slides a little closer and plants a kiss on Hal’s burning cheek, arm snaking around his shoulders.

Hal bites his lip, eyes flitting between his screen and Dave’s amused gaze. Well, it wouldn’t be the strangest thing Dave has seen, Hal guesses. “Well…”

David squeezes his shoulder. “Yeah?”

Cautiously, Hal turns his laptop back in Dave’s direction. “It’s… a little weird,” he warns.

“Hal, you say that as if I didn’t already know you liked weird porn.”

Hal scowls at him briefly, but Dave pecks him on the lips and his scowl melts away instantly. He scoots his laptop so it’s balanced on their knees and clicks back on the tab he’d closed before. It’s a drawing of a man on his hands and knees, outfitted to look like a dog: a collar and leash around his neck, dog ears on his head and a tail held on by a belt around his waist. He’s on his hands and knees in front of the man holding his leash, staring up at him reverently. Hal blushes deeper as Dave studies the image, head cocked to the side.

“So,” Dave starts after a quiet moment that feels to Hal like lifetimes, “you’re into that, huh?”

“W-well, I mean, I—“

“Because I’m up for it.”

“Oh,” It’s not the answer Hal had been expecting, but not unwelcome, either.

 “Are you interested in…?” Dave shrugs, spreads his hands wide in an unsure gesture.

Hal swallows, nods. “Yeah, uh—That… That would be nice, yeah.”

It’s not as if sex is a new thing to them, really, but Dave can still manage to get Hal flustered occasionally. This, seemingly, is one of those occasions; his face is beet red, eyes flitting nervously between Dave’s face and his laptop screen. It’s cute, if Dave is honest. He moves his hand from Hal’s shoulder and twines his fingers in his hair instead. “How would you want to do it?”

“Uh,” Hal pushes his glasses up, “I… don’t know?”

Dave just shrugs again. “I’ve got a little more experience as the, well,” he pauses for a beat, “dog, but I could do whatever you want,” he says, nonchalant.

Hal squints. “Experience?”

David nearly laughs at the confusion in Hal’s expression. “It’s a long story,” is the only explanation he’ll offer; he and Master Miller had some rather _interesting_ times back in FOXHOUND, but Dave would rather not disclose all the sordid details. Well, not yet, at least.

“Ah,” Hal adjusts his glasses. “I think I would like that.”

“Oh? Gonna make me your pet then?” Dave nuzzles against Hal’s cheek, tone light and teasing. Hal laughs and David takes the opportunity to kiss him, catches him off guard when their lips meet.

Hal gains a little confidence, now, leaning into the kiss. “Mmhmm,” he hums, “maybe we can get you a nice collar and everything.”

David laughs. “Can I pick it out?”

 –

 

As it turns out, like in most things, Hal’s confidence dies as soon as he’s asked to go through with it. The next evening finds David practically dragging Hal down the aisles of a deserted pet store to whispered protests. “Dave!” Hal hisses, “Come on, someone is totally gonna figure us out.”

Already busy looking through the wall of dog collars, Dave just shrugs. “Plenty of roommates have dogs.”

Hal rolls his eyes. “We’re not just roommates.”

“We also don't have a dog, but no one has to know that, yeah?” Dave plucks a particularly flashy pink collar off the rack and holds it up to Hal’s neck with a grin. “You’d look cute in this one.”

With a nervous glance over his shoulder, Hal swats his hand away. “I thought we were looking for you,” he scowls, but Dave can his see cheeks turning pink enough to match the gaudy collar already.

“Maybe,” Dave puts the pink one back where he found it and runs his fingers over a blue one instead, inspecting it idly, “but you’d make a cute puppy.” Hal flushes a little deeper at that and his reaction is so cute that Dave laughs, plants a chaste kiss on his lips that catches him off guard.

The lopsided little smile Dave gives him when he pulls back reminds Hal of a dog already. “Aren’t you worried someone is going to see us, though?” Instead of meeting David’s gaze he turns his attention to the rack and hopes he can hide his blush.

“It’s 9:45,” Dave holds the blue collar up in Hal’s direction with a raised eyebrow, but Hal shakes his head, “they close at ten. There’s no one here _to_ see us. And besides,” he crosses behind Hal to inspect the rack of leashes on his other side, “I’d know way before you did if someone was coming.”

That assuages his fears somewhat; Hal relaxes, stops checking over his shoulder to see if anyone is coming every few seconds. “Here,” he finds a black collar, a simple thing made of nylon with a silver buckle, and holds it up against David’s throat, “I like this one.”

Taking the collar from him, Dave runs the nylon between his fingers. “Yeah,” he nods, “yeah, that’s good.”

They approach the register with the collar and the thick nylon leash they chose to go with it, and the cashier perks up. “Do you boys have a dog?” Hal knows she’s just making small talk, but heat rises in his cheeks all the same.

“Uh,” Hal fumbles over his words. Dave shoots him a look that makes him flush, grin undeniably suggestive. The clerk pays it no mind, but heat rises in Hal’s cheeks all the same. “Uh, yeah, we just got a, um… Husky.”

“Aww, cute!” The cashier says idly. David is trying _very_ hard to stifle a laugh – Hal can see him covering his mouth and pretending to cough as he looks away. “What’s its name?”

Hal draws a blank, until he catches sight of Dave in the corner of his eye. “Snake.”

“That’s…” The cashier hands him his bag with an odd look, “A different name.”

“He’s a different kinda dog,” David finally pipes up, taking the bag from Hal’s hand and grabbing his wrist to drag him toward the door. “Have a nice night, ma’am!” He calls in his most chipper voice as the door closes behind them. They make it about twenty feet from the door before Dave starts laughing harder than Hal expected, doubled over in the parking lot.

“Hey!” Hal scowls at him, “I had to think fast, alright?!”

“’ _Snake_ ’?” Dave wheezes, “Really? That's the best you could come up with?”

“I was nervous!”  Hal yanks open the car door. “You’re an asshole.”

Dave slides easily into the driver’s seat. “Yeah,” he leans across the console to press a kiss to Hal’s cheek in reconciliation, “but you love me.”

 

–

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

Hal looks at David, kneeling on their apartment’s scratchy carpet stark naked, and nearly laughs. “Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?”

His lips twitch up in a lazy half-smile. “Just wanna be sure.”

Hal grins back at him. Dave’s caution is endearing, cute, even; he’s always careful, always asking questions before toeing a new line. “I’m sure,” he says, shifting in his seat. It’s a little strange being fully clothed when Dave is looking up at him from the floor wearing nothing but that lazy smile, especially when he’s usually the first one to start losing articles of clothing during their escapades, but the odd sense of power it gives him isn't unwelcome. “You good?”

“If you are,” Dave grins and Hal nods. He tilts his head back and carefully, and Hal snaps the buckle of the collar around his neck. Dave makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat when Hal drags his fingers back through his hair, leans into his touch appreciatively and earns a soft chuckle. He holds the end of the leash out and Dave lets him set it between his teeth. The nylon is bitter and rough on his tongue, but it’s worth it for the strangled little noise Hal makes when he looks at him.

Hal strokes his hair again. “Such a good boy,” he murmurs. “You look so cute like that.” David whines low in his throat without even thinking about it when Hal praises him. The ease with which he slips into the role comes as a surprise – Hal has never been particularly dominant, and yet this seems natural to him. Dave will have to remember to ask him about it later, if he gets the chance.

As it stands now, Hal is already tugging the leash toward himself, prompting Dave to release it and lean forward, reaching for the button on Hal’s pants. “You’re a natural at this,” Dave says softly.

Immediately, Hal jerks hard enough on the leash for Dave to start, dropping his hands and looking up in confusion. “I didn’t know dogs could speak,” his voice is low. Dave nods, makes a breathy little noise and turns his attention back to the bulge in Hal’s pants with renewed fervor. Hal grabs him by his hair with his free hand and pulls, hard, and clicks his tongue. “No hands, either,” he murmurs. David nods again and Hal releases his hold on his hair, stroking his fingers through it gently instead and earning a low, contented noise at the touch. “Are you going to be a good boy now?”

Dave whimpers and nods enthusiastically. Hal ruffles his hair again and smiles before helping him out by undoing his pants and shifting his hips up enough to slide his jeans and briefs down his thighs. David is on him in seconds, already eager to please, licking a long stripe from base to tip before taking his cock in his mouth.

Hal can’t help the way he moans when Dave finally swallows him, bucking into his mouth. The man is _talented_ , dragging his tongue over the tip, making quiet, needy noises as he sinks lower. “Good, take it-- _fuck,_ ” He hisses when Dave swallows him to the hilt without having to be urged, groaning and burying his fingers in dark hair. “G-good dog,” he’s lost the edge to his voice, but Dave moans around his cock anyway. He’s is painfully hard already; every murmured praise goes straight to his cock until he’s dripping pre on the carpet, whimpering every time Hal’s fingers tighten in his hair.

Slowly, Dave pulls back. There’s drool on his chin, his lips red and swollen when he looks up at Hal through thick lashes, grinning. Hal gives an experimental little tug on his leash and David leans with it obediently, letting Hal slide his fingers under the front of his collar and drag him up into a kiss. It’s almost difficult to stay passive when Dave is so used to claiming him this way, used to licking into his mouth and kissing him senseless, but it’s Hal who claims him this time, unsure but forceful, hand fisted in his hair. “Come on, boy,” Hal sounds a little winded when they part, “let’s go to bed, hm?”

David is nothing if not good at following orders; when Hal stands and finishes shimmying out of his pants, he waits patiently until he’s called with a tug on his leash to crawl after him. The sight makes Hal’s knees weak – no matter how many times he’s imagined it, no matter how often he’s thought about this exact moment, it’s better now that he’s seeing it for real, Dave looking up at him almost reverently. “Such a cute puppy,” Hal hums as he’s peeling off his shirt, “so eager to please, hm?” He ruffles Dave’s hair idly with one hand before sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the mattress beside him.

Had the situation been any different, Dave would have already given him some sarcastic comment in response to Hal’s teasing. Instead, he just growls at him as he clamors into the spot on the bed he was offered. Hal laughs at the angry little noise David makes, stroking his fingers through his hair in a way that’s playfully patronizing before kissing him, slow and deep and breathless. He’s still unsure – Dave knows him well enough, recognizes the hesitation in his movements, the way everything he says is a question, careful, probing. But he seems to be enjoying himself regardless, and, well, Dave’d be lying if he said he wasn’t having a good time as well. Hal kisses him again, sweetly, lingering for a moment before pulling back.

Hal wraps his hand around David’s dick and strokes experimentally, listens to the way his breath hitches at the long-awaited contact. “Good dog,” he coos, “good boy.” Dave whines when he breaks contact, but Hal is forced to lean over him to reach for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Dave watches him flip the top up, eyes following his movements attentively. David’s intensity never fails to make Hal just a bit self-conscious, and he squirms under his gaze as he coats his fingers liberally. “Turn over.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. David flips over immediately, wrapping his arms around a pillow and raising his hips to give Hal a better angle. He breathes out slowly when Hal’s finger presses at his ass, rolls his hips up encouragingly when he moves just a little too slow for his liking. “Is this alright?” Hal pants. Dave isn’t usually one to be very vocal, but he knows Hal needs feedback and he can’t exactly _tell_ him what he’s doing right when he isn’t allowed to speak, so when Hal asks if he’s doing alright he moans enthusiastically in response. That seems to give Hal a little more confidence because he presses in deeper and the groan he drags from Dave’s throat this time is a little less performative. “You’re doing so well,” Hal murmurs, his lips finding the strip of exposed skin between the collar and his hairline on the back of his neck, teeth just barely skimming his skin. He adds another finger to the first and Dave pushes back against him, a silent plea for more.

Hal complies. “D-desperate?” His voice is already hoarse, but it gets the reaction he wants anyway; David whines beneath him plaintively. Part of him wants to draw it out, to tease Dave the way he often teases him, but his cock is still achingly hard and he doesn’t think he can resist the way Dave’s breathing has gone ragged, the way he’s panting and moaning and growling and burying his face in the pillow as Hal nips whatever skin he can reach. “Feels good, huh?” Hal laughs and reaches for the abandoned end of the leash, wrapping it around his hand and using the leverage to drag Dave up until his back is arched at an angle that almost looks uncomfortable and the black nylon is cutting into his throat, and forces him to turn his head until he can kiss him despite it. “Can I fuck you?”

Dave has to stop himself from moaning “yes” into Hal’s mouth, nodding enthusiastically instead. He wants this to be good for Hal, wants to make this fantasy of his a reality, but he can’t deny his own selfish streak when he’s drinking up this praise so willingly, fucking himself on Hal’s fingers and drowning in the sensation. Hal loosens his grip on the leash and lets Dave relax as he gives a few more teasing thrusts with his fingers before drawing them out. “Mm, good dog,” Hal’s voice is muffled as he breathes the words out against Dave’s heated skin, presses another kiss to his shoulder.

Hal retrieves the bottle of lube from its spot on the bed and pops the top with his thumb, watches Dave shift impatiently while he works it over his cock. He’s so _pretty_ like that, all hard, strong muscle and purple bruises just starting to bloom on tan skin. He’s working on instinct now, nudging David’s thighs further apart before taking his cock in his hand and pressing in slowly. “Fuck, Dave,” he pushes a little deeper, and God, Dave is just panting below him, spreading his legs a little wider and canting his hips up, so eager and desperate that it nearly tears Hal apart.

“God, I—“ The words catch in Hal’s chest when he’s finally all the way in, dragging a low noise from David’s throat. He feels full, stretched open, his own hand slipping underneath him to palm his cock. It feels good but it’s not _enough_ ; he rocks his hips back against Hal’s encouragingly, listens to him gasp, feels him dig his teeth into the skin of shoulder. Dave bites his lip to keep himself from begging for more, fucks himself back onto Hal’s cock and groans instead. “That’s my good boy,” Hal’s voice is wrecked, shaking, forehead pressed into Dave’s back, hands on his hips. Finally, he moves, painfully, agonizingly slow. Dave groans into the pillow, his hand working faster beneath him, Hal’s fingers digging hard into his hips as he picks up speed. He needs _more,_ needs it harder, deeper, needs Hal to fuck him into the mattress until he’s begging for it.

For his part, Hal seems just as eager to destroy him as Dave is to be destroyed. He’s fucking him in earnest now, breath coming in hot gasps against his skin. David shudders beneath him and Hal releases his grip on his hips and uses one hand to hold himself up, the other sliding under the collar around Dave’s neck and pulling, hard. He makes a strangled noise as his head snaps back and _God,_ Hal wants to memorize that sound, wants to hear it every day for the rest of his life. He yanks hard on the nylon again just to hear Dave groan, can feel the sound tear out of his throat as his ass tightens around him and Hal gasps, his rhythm faltering. “Fuck—“ He lets go of the collar and wraps his arm around Dave’s chest instead, leaning back and pulling him up with him until his back is flush against his own chest. “Good dog,” he mutters into the crook of Dave’s neck, kissing and nipping at the sweaty flesh, letting his other hand drag down his chest, his stomach, pushing the dangling end of the leash out of the way.

When Hal nudges Dave’s hand out of the way and wraps his fingers around his cock instead he makes this deep, guttural noise, his head falling back against Hal’s shoulder. He knows he can’t hold out like this long, not when Hal is whispering praises between the sharp sting of teeth on skin, moving his hand in clumsy counterpoint to the rhythm of his hips. He can feel pressure building in his core and his newly freed hand grabs desperately at Hal’s hair, hips jerking up into his touch. “Fuck,“ He can’t help himself this time, his voice tearing from his throat, back arching as his orgasm hits him, cum spilling over Hal’s fingers, his stomach, the sheets beneath them, eyes screwed shut and mouth open.

Hal goes still. “Did I say you could cum?” His voice is low, warning, almost unfamiliar.

Dave’s softening dick gives a half-hearted stir at the hard edge to Hal’s voice. “No.”

“And  you’re talking, too,” Hal says with a little difficulty, “Just out to break all the rules tonight, a-aren’t you?” He lets Dave’s body fall back against the bed and leans over him again, his thrusts turning erratic, boarding on brutal in their mindless intensity. He doesn’t bother holding himself back; David has him so close now, teetering on the edge.

Beneath him, Dave whines low in his throat. He’s oversensitive; every movement is almost torturous, every sensation overloading his nerves, making him shake, squirm under Hal’s body, his hand still wrapped loosely around his cock, the lightest brush enough to make him shudder. And yet he still fucks himself back on Hal’s dick without even thinking about it, muscles working on instinct more than anything, spurred on by the breathless noises Hal is making in his ear.

Dave clenches around him and makes this low, deep growl that finally sends Hal spiraling over the edge. “God, _David—_ “ His breath hitches and Dave can feel him shaking, can feel more than hear the noises he’s making with his face pressed against Dave’s shoulder, lets him ride it out until all of his weight falls bonelessly on top of him. For a moment, they’re both still; Hal pants against Dave’s skin, makes small, pleased noises while Dave just _breathes,_ face buried in the pillow beneath him.

“Was—“ Hal rolls off of Dave finally, landing on his back beside him, “Was that alright? I, ah, wasn’t really thinking.”

Dave turns his head lazily to regard him with glassy eyes. “Woulda stopped you if I didn’t like it, Hal.”

“Still…” Hal’s glasses are smudged – he tries to adjust them but eventually gives up, opting to pull them off and flop his hand out uselessly to his side. “Kinda, uh… went off book on that one.”

“It was good.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.” Dave is acutely aware of the fact that Hal’s cum is still leaking out of him, his own release drying on his stomach. A shower sounds like a heavenly prospect, but after watching Hal yawn beside him, sleep seems just as tempting. He scoots a little closer and presses a sloppy, lazy kiss to the corner of Hal’s mouth. “Was I a good dog?”

Hal knows the question is asked half in jest by the grin Dave is giving him, but his response is fully genuine anyway. “Yeah,” He leaves his glasses on the bedspread and brings his hand up to ruffle David’s hair, running his nails lightly along his scalp the way he knows he likes, “that was… You were really, really good.”

A contented hum. “Maybe we’ll have to try it the other way around next time, hmm?”

The thought sends a jolt of electricity down Hal’s spine. “I’d like that.”

Everything is quiet. Their breathing slows, mellows until Dave can tell Hal is seconds away from sleep just by the familiar rhythm. “Hey,” he nudges at his cheek, “I’m gonna take a shower, babe,” his voice is soft in the low light, affectionate in a way that belongs to these twilit moments, to the slow, sleepy kisses and cheap mattresses. “You wanna come with me?”

Hal blinks, considering. “Mm, sure.”

Dave stops him before he can get up fully, slotting their lips together in a languid kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal gets a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally got around to writing this shit  
> (also birthday shoutout to [Pixikuma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixikuma)!!! i guess this isn't _quite_ a birthday gift but uh. close enough? omg)

“Alright,” David says, matter-of-fact as he works Hal’s shirt over his head, “are you ready?” His old tee ends up abandoned on the edge of the kitchen sink, but Dave is too busy kissing Hal’s neck to care much about where he puts it.

Hal squirms, lets Dave drag his pants down off of his hips. “Yeah, think so,” he nods and Dave moves up to kiss his lips, gentle until he catches Hal’s lip in his teeth and bites down so hard that he gasps into Dave’s mouth, forgets for a moment that there’s a leash and collar splayed out on the counter, waiting for him, and instead melting under his touch.

It’s criminally easy for Dave to lose himself to Hal, so pliable and responsive under him, always so eager. He nearly forgets his goal when Hal moans into his mouth, instead drags his hands lightly down his newly-bared back, traces the line of his spine with careful fingertips and feels Hal shudder, come apart in his hands. Reluctantly, David pulls back and puts a bit of space between them, though his hand lingers on the small of Hal’s back. “Well, come on, then,” he murmurs with another lingering kiss to Hal’s lips. “On your knees, boy.”

Hal complies almost too quickly, stumbling over himself as he sinks to his knees on the tiled kitchen floor. Above him, Dave leans back against the edge of the counter and regards him with cool blue eyes, looking at him, looking through him in a way that’s both exciting and a little terrifying. He grins, runs his fingers through Hal’s hair once before turning to retrieve the black nylon collar and leash from the counter. Hal’s eyes are locked on them, breath coming short, anticipatory. Dave laughs at his desperation. “First, rules.” He gives Hal a serious look then. “You know to stop me if I go too far, right? I’ll check in with you, but you can stop me any time.”

“Yeah,” Hal says, shifting impatiently, “Red-yellow-green, right?” Dave nods in affirmation. “I'll tell you.”

“Good,” Dave ruffles his hair again. “No talking,” he slides easily into the role, idly slipping two fingers under Hal’s chin and tilting his head up. “No hands,” he leans forward, nudges at Hal until he straightens his back obediently. It's an easy role to take on; he’s trained plenty of dogs in his time, after all. Dave leans back and tilts his head. “That’s better,” he mutters, “stay like that, okay? No moving unless I say so.” Hal nods and Dave smiles, gentle and almost-sweet. “Good.” Finally, slowly, David buckles the collar around Hal’s neck, watches the way Hal sucks in a breath at the soft _click_ it makes. “Are you gonna be a good dog for me, boy?” He punctuates the statement with a sharp tug on the leash after he clips it to the collar and Hal falters, leans into it, but nods in response. “Good. You know what will happen if you misbehave, don’t you, pup?” Hal nods again and Dave grins, a little sadistic this time.  “Then how about you get a drink before we get started, hm?”

Hal tilts his head in a way that’s distinctly dog-like, giving Dave a confused look, his face scrunched up. Dave laughs and ruffles his hair before inclining his own head and motioning at something behind Hal. He twists around to look and immediately flushes pink all the way down to his collarbone at the sight of the unassuming water bowl on the ground. He’s not sure how he managed to miss it when he walked in, but Dave is tugging him toward it now with the leash he has wrapped around his hand, gentle pressure on his throat. “Go on, pup,” Dave murmurs, and finally Hal turns, his stomach in knots, excited and nervous all at once as David nearly drags him across the floor on all fours. It’s a messy affair; it’s not as if Hal has any experience drinking out of dog bowls, and he ends up with his hair falling into the bowl when he leans forward, laps awkwardly at the water and hears Dave laugh above him. It sends a jolt of heat down his spine, the way Dave regards him like one of the huskies he had back when they first met, laughs at him like a silly animal and pats his head. Hal looks up at him, water dripping from his lips and nose and hair and gives him a half-hearted scowl before wiping his face on the leg on Dave’s jeans. He _is_ a dog, after all.

“Heh, good dog,” Dave says, already pulling Hal toward the living room, “c’mon.” It’s a short walk to the couch, Hal trailing behind him obediently. The way he jumps to follow every order David gives him is adorable. “Sit, boy,” Dave says as he sits down. Hal fidgets as he tries to settle into place at David’s feet. Dave corrects his posture again gently, tilting his head up and keeping a firm grip on his jaw. “Stay,” his voice is already low, and he can feel Hal swallow under his hand. He’s staring at him so attentively, every bit the good dog Dave asks of him, obedient and eager. Dave smiles, fondly, and strokes his fingers back through his dark hair. Hal whines low in his throat and Dave can see his cock hardening already between his legs without even being touched, thick and heavy with blood.

Hal is not nearly as patient as Dave is. While he seems content to sit and play with Hal’s hair, murmuring quiet praises all the while, Hal is getting restless. His eyes flit between Dave’s face and the growing bulge in his jeans, fighting the urge to reach up and unzip his fly. Instead, he leans into Dave’s touch appreciatively, eyes slipping closed. It takes David a split second to yank hard on Hal’s leash, startling him into opening his eyes and looking up at him just in time for the blow to land across his cheek. Hal whimpers; Dave doesn’t slap him hard, just enough to sting a little, but it’s unexpected.

“I told you to stay still, didn’t I?” Dave’s voice drops so low it’s nearly a growl. The way Hal whimpers goes straight to his cock, straining against his jeans; he’s so _desperate_ for it, whining and squirming and making breathy little pleading noises, Dave can hardly stand it. He laughs a little when Hal bites his lip, and finally, _slowly,_ drags him up by his collar. “C’mere,” he slots their lips together in a deep, sloppy kiss, Hal opening up for him easily, whimpering into his mouth. He pulls Hal up until he’s in his lap and shifts them both until Hal is laying on his stomach across Dave’s thighs. Dave runs his fingers down the ridge of Hal’s spine. “That’s a good dog,” he mutters as he hooks his hand around one of Hal’s thighs and shifts it to the side, spreading his legs wider before slapping his ass hard enough to earn a frightened squeak. “Good boy. Stay there, alright?” It’s not unlike training a regular dog, really; positive reinforcement and gentle guidance goes a long way. Hal responds wel

Dave shifts Hal’s thigh again to get better access to his ass, then reaches across for the bottle of lube on the end table. Hal strains his neck to watch what he’s doing, but his hands move just out of sight. Hal draws in a shaking breath when the first finger presses experimentally at his ass. Dave’s other hand jerks lazily on the leash _just_ hard enough to make the nylon of the collar dig into Hal’s neck, delicious pressure against his throat that’s enough to distract him from the sharp edge of pain as David pushes his finger in. He moans, trying to focus on staying still like Dave told him, but his mind is quickly becoming mush as Dave presses in further before drawing almost all the way out in long, languid strokes. He adds a second finger to the first and Hal sees stars behind his eyelids, gasps and moans, hips bucking of their own accord. Dave’s free hand, the one leash is wrapped around, comes down on Hal’s ass again in response. “Stay still, boy.” Hal whimpers; he’s desperate for more, his cock leaking pre onto Dave’s pants, heavy between his legs. He can feel Dave’s own dick against his hip, thick and hard through his jeans, and hears his breathing hitch above him, the only clues betraying his arousal.

There’s something endlessly endearing about the way Hal gasps with every move Dave makes, as if it’s something unexpected. He keeps up his torturously slow pace, drawing his fingers out and slamming them back in hard, almost painfully so, but Hal mewls plaintively below him anyway. “Good dog. You’re taking it so well,” he says, and Hal moans. He knows Hal can take more, knows he _wants_ more, but David has far too much fun testing his patience instead. He crooks his fingers a little and Hal whines and pushes his hips back against Dave’s hand, a wordless plea for more. Dave gives a sharp tug on the leash in warning, but Hal keeps squirming, fucking himself back on Dave’s fingers and whining low in his throat.

Growling, David pulls his fingers out quickly and grabs Hal’s chin with his other hand, jerking his head to the side so he can look at him. “I told you to lay still, didn’t I?” There’s that hard edge to his voice that tells Hal he means business; it reminds Hal of the way he spoke to his dogs back when he first met him and the sound of it goes straight to his own cock. Dave’s fingers dig into Hal’s jaw as he holds him in place, gaze intense, dangerous, as he slowly works the fingers of his other hand back into his ass, adding a third to the two that were there before and stretching Hal open. Hal shuts his eyes, but he can feel David laugh. “See, there you go, pup.”

David is usually a patient man. He would be content to fuck Hal like this for hours, to listen to his ragged breathing and quiet moans, to watch him rub his cheek on his thigh like a dog and try to keep himself still. On another day, he might. This time, however, he pulls his fingers back out slowly and wipes his lube-slick hand on the couch cushion. With a nudge, Hal leans back to kneel on the couch next to him, and Dave can’t quite resist kissing him again when he’s looking at him with his glasses askew and head slightly tilted, all quiet expectation and coiled excitement. When they part, Dave kicks off his jeans lazily, but leaves the red tee shirt in place. Hal’s eyes widen at the sight of Dave’s hard cock and he licks his lips, makes this breathless little noise in the back of his throat and Dave can’t resist tugging a little on his leash and pulling him toward it. “Go on, then,” he says, and Hal doesn’t have to be told twice.

Compared to Dave, Hal isn't quite as talented at giving blowjobs, but he makes up for his relative inexperience with copious enthusiasm. He leans over Dave’s lap and licks experimentally at the head, earns a soft groan and a hand fisted in his hair in response, before taking as much as he can into his mouth. “Good boy,” Dave’s voice has gone hoarse and Hal feels a spike of pride when he hears it, tries to force himself a little lower to see what reaction it gets him. Instead, he gags, coughing and pulling back in surprise. There are tears in his eyes and a line of spit connecting him lips to the slick head of Dave’s cock; he knows he must look ridiculous when Dave laughs at him, rubbing his thumb over his lip and pulling it away shiny with saliva. Hal grins up at him and lets his tongue loll out of his mouth like a dog, earns another low chuckle. “Silly pup,” he rasps, before he nudges Hal back toward his cock.

It’s a sloppy excuse for a blowjob. Hal is drooling all over him, making these soft noises in his throat. Dave strokes his fingers idly through Hal’s hair and tries his best to focus on not getting too close to early; it's difficult when Hal is so _cute_ , panting and lapping at him like a dog. Dave bucks up into his mouth, so hot and wet around him that he can't resist, and Hal digs his fingers into Dave’s thighs reflectively. “No hands.” Dave uses the leash to pull Hal up and off his cock roughly, savoring the little noise of surprise he makes when the collar around his neck digs into his skin, and slaps him across the face without any more warning. Hal whines, but if anything he looks _eager,_ like he wants more, not hurt. Even still, Dave takes his chin gently in his hand. “Hey,” he says when Hal is finally looking into his eyes, voice lowering and softening, “how are we doing? Need me to change  anything?”

Hal smiles fondly. “Green,” he says with a firm nod. “I’m good.”

“Alright.” And just like that, everything snaps back into place. Dave’s tender touch turns rough again all at once. “Come on, boy,” he says, lifting Hal into his lap until he’s straddling him, before grabbing his wrists in turn and placing Hal’s hands on his shoulders for support. “Keep your hands there,” he says. Hal nods enthusiastically, obviously eager. Dave grips Hal’s hip with one hand and uses the other to guide the head of his cock to Hal’s entrance. There’s a moment where the whole world falls away, where nothing exists but their mingled breath and the feeling of Hal stretched around Dave’s cock, the heat and sensation melting their bodies together until David doesn’t know where either of them begin or end, until his mind goes blank and his limbs weightless. “That’s a good boy,” he hums, barely even thinking about what he’s saying, “you take my cock so well, Hal.” Hal moans, head hanging back and leaving the column of his neck exposed, pale but for the few fading purple bruises. Dave leans in to add a few more to the collection.

Hal, for his part, starts fucking himself on Dave’s cock without being asked. His own dick is painfully hard, but he doesn’t dare touch, digging his fingers into Dave’s shoulders instead as he sinks down, trying his best to find a rhythm through the haze in his mind. He’s working almost entirely on instinct, his eyes screwed shut as he rolls his hips, moving up slowly before taking him to the hilt all at once. Dave nips and licks at his neck, his shoulders, any bit of skin he can reach, his mouth hot against Hal’s already heated flesh and leaving burning trails in his wake. The sensation is almost overwhelming; Hal’s mind is a haze, David claiming his senses and leaving him boneless.

David digs his teeth viciously into the skin of Hal’s shoulder when he sinks down again, muffling a groan. He’s nearly shaking with the effort of keeping himself contained, breathes slow through his nose when Hal rolls his hips again. “Who’s a good boy?” Dave pulls back and slides one hand up into Hal’s hair, uses his grip to force Hal to look at him. Hal gives him a blank, confused look; he knows he isn’t allowed to speak, after all. Dave grins and raises an eyebrow. “Come on, who’s a good boy, pup?” His voice is wrecked, hoarse, and he bites back another moan when Hal rolls his hips again.

It takes Hal a moment before it finally clicks, but as soon as he realizes what Dave is asking of him, he flushes red all the way down his neck. “W-woof,” Hal’s voice shakes, somewhere between arousal and embarrassment. Something about this is so very _Dave,_ asking Hal to bark like a dog with his cock buried in his ass; it shouldn’t be as hot as it is, really, but it sends a white-hot spark down his spine regardless. David laughs, low and raspy in his chest. “Woof.” Hal gains a little confidence, meets Dave’s gaze this time and sees his half-lidded eyes, sees the way he bites his lip before he uses his grip on Hal’s leash to pull him into a kiss.

“That’s right, baby,” Dave is so close that even his voice shakes now, “you’re a v- _fuck_ ,” he loses his grip for a moment when Hal sinks down on him again, falters for a second before reigning it in, “a very good boy.” This time, Dave brings both of his hands to Hal’s hips and in an instant Hal is like a ragdoll in his hands, whimpering loudly as Dave starts lifting him up and down on his cock, his restraint faltering. Hal doesn’t seem to mind. He goes limp, letting Dave fuck him exactly how he wants as he leans forward to rest his head against his shoulder, moaning into his heated skin.

Experimentally, Hal moves his hand to the top of David’s arm and nuzzles into his neck, nipping at the skin left exposed by his tee shirt. Dave makes a soft noise that sounds like approval, so Hal bites down in earnest, hard enough that he knows there’ll be a deep purple bruise blooming there soon, and dragging a low groan from Dave’s throat.

“ _Fuck._ ” Dave is _so close,_ teetering on the edge. His pace turns bruising, hips snapping up to meet Hal’s when he pulls him down. He’s panting now, muttering broken little praises that are turning less and less coherent by the second. “T-that’s a good dog, just like that—“ Dave is cut off by a groan when Hal’s teeth sink into his flesh again and he clamp down tighter around Dave’s cock. “Fuck, baby, take it – _Hal_ \--“ Finally, David topples over the edge. He pulls Hal down _hard_ onto his cock when he cums, rolling his hips up weakly as he rides out his orgasm inside him, Hal moaning and gasping into his skin all the while.

Hal is still shaking, his own untouched cock leaking incessantly on Dave’s stomach. David doesn’t bother pulling out, instead just laughing at Hal’s pathetic state and pressing a slow, lazy kiss to his temple. “You wanna cum now, pup?” Hal nods enthusiastically, grinds down reflexively and drags another low groan from Dave’s throat. Hal forgets his orders for a moment, pawing helplessly at Dave’s shoulders, his back, and pressing desperate, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to any bit of skin he can reach in a silent plea. He feels David laugh beneath him. “Down, boy,” he says with a grin, pushing Hal back enough so that he can kiss down his neck again, and _finally,_ he reaches forward and wraps his hand around Hal’s painfully hard cock. Hal nearly cries with relief at the long-awaited contact, forgetting for a moment that Dave is still buried in his ass and bucking his hips up into the touch, hardly registering when Dave winces at the overstimulation.

“You’ve been a very good dog,” Dave murmurs, “are you gonna cum for me, boy?”

“P-please.” Hal forgets he isn’t allowed to speak; he’s so close that any brain functions above the “need to cum, need to cum, need to cum” mantra have long since ceased.

“Shhh.” Dave considers punishing him for the misstep, but he’s so cute when he’s begging for it that he can’t bring himself to do it. Next time, maybe.

“ _Please_.” Hal is overwhelmed by the sensation, whimpering and whining and bucking up into David’s hand, hurtling toward his peak until he finally hits it, muffling his embarrassingly loud moan by digging his teeth into Dave’s shoulder. He makes a mess of both his own stomach and Dave’s shirt, but neither of them find it in them to care.

Hal’s still so high on the endorphins that he barely registers what’s happening when David pulls out of him and lays his limp form on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. When he comes back with a glass of water, Hal is pulling himself up into some semblance of a sitting position. “Ah, sorry,” he laughs, motioning vaguely to Dave’s shirt as he sits down next to him and offers him the cup of water. Hal takes it graciously.

“It’s alright.” Dave glances down at his soiled tee. “You’ve done worse.” He leans in to unclip the collar from around Hal’s neck, and pauses to lay both the collar and leash on he end table before slinging his arm around Hal’s shoulder and leaning against him.

Hal leans into his shoulder. “Mmhmm, probably.” They’re quiet for a long while, pressed against each other on the couch, neither willing to break the intimate contact. The world seems to slow around them. “That was good, by the way,” Hal adds when the silence stretches on long enough for his higher brain functions to mostly come back online.

Dave turns to press his lips to Hal’s still-sweaty forehead. “Glad you enjoyed it, Hal.” Dave leans in to kiss his lips then, slow and soft and lazy. The late afternoon sun streams through the cracked blinds of the living room’s one dirty window and paints them both in stripes of sunlight.

“We need to shower,” Hal says, eventually, but doesn’t make any move to get up from his spot, glued to Dave’s side.

“Yep,” Dave tangles his fingers in Hal’s hair, “we do.”

Neither of them decide to move. The world turns on regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> y'know i realized after finishing this that i 100% neglected the existence of condoms ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
